Sketch, Sound and Love
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: SEQUEL of Rain, Sketch and You AND Rain, Sound and You. / Hinata yang mimpinya bagaikan mawar yang susah untuk digenggam. Sasuke yang pendengarannya mulai menghilang ditelan waktu. Selagi menunggu hujan turun, dua insan tak pernah luput untuk saling mengingat satu dengan yang lain meskipun musim hujan mulai menyudahi masanya. AU. OOC. Read and Review please ?
1. Sweet Rain

**Sketch, Sound and Love**

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and don't get any profit from it. So don't sue me, okay?

Warning : OOC. AU. Miss typo. Newbie Author.

Note : Sequel of "Rain, Sketch and You" and "Rain, Sound and You". It would be better if you read the prequels. Hope you can enjoy this story!

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Rain**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, Hinata tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Hinata mendekati Sakura yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya. Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya tampak lesu. Hinata menebak kalau Sakura memikirkan keadaan Sasuke yang aneh tadi malam ketika mereka berencana untuk Double Date.

Sungguh Hinata tidak menduga skenario bakal jadi mencekam tadi malam.

Tadi malam, Sasuke tampak seperti bingung dan kesakitan. Sakura berusaha untuk membantu Sasuke tapi pemuda itu menolak dan langsung menghubungi kakaknya yang datang beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke pun meninggalkan kelompok tanpa berkata apa-apa ke Sakura. Tentu saja itu membuat Sakura kesal campur khawatir.

Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura, mencoba memberi gadis pink itu sedikit semangat yang masih tersisa darinya. Walau jujur saja, Hinata sama khawatirnya dengan Sakura. Gimana tidak, Sasuke ternyata adalah Pemuda Hujan yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Sakura sudah menghubungi Uchiha-kun?" tanya Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. Terdapat kantung hitam di bawah kedua matanya. "Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke."

Hinata duduk di kursi depan meja Sakura. Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Sakura-chan tampak khawatir sekali. Biasanya, kamu nggak sebegitu pedulinya dengan pacar-pacarmu yang dulu."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya ke meja. Akhirnya ia bersuara, "Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku benar-benar sayang sama Sasuke. Beda dengan pacar-pacarku dulu yang aku hanya sekedar suka."

Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak suka dengan pengakuan Sakura. Hinata membuang wajahnya ke jendela, mulai mencoba meneliti apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke manatap langit yang cerah tanpa awan. Ia sedang berada di tempat duduk beratap dimana ia selalu bertemu dengan gadis sketsa yang baru ia ketahui bernama Hinata. Ya, gadis itu bernama Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum, nama yang pas untuk gadis manis seperti Hinata, pikirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal karena sudah tiga hari hujan tidak turun juga. Sudah tiga hari berlalu pula sejak malam dimana ia sempat kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mendengar.

Sasuke tertawa sendu, mengejek dirinya yang begitu mudahnya stress hanya karena mengetahui gadis yang selalu ditunggunya ternyata sudah menyukai orang lain dan gadis itu bahkan adalah sahabat dari pacar-tidak-diinginkannya saat ini.

Sasuke merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan map berwarna hitam. Dari dalam map itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas kemudian ia menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

.

.

.

Brak! Sebuah tong sampah terguling di pinggir jalan.

Naruto memandang tong sampah yang baru saja ia tendang. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak SD tiba-tiba direbut dengan mudahnya oleh pemuda brengsek macam Sasuke!

"APA SIH BAGUSNYA COWOK ITU?!" teriaknya geram. Setau Naruto, pemuda bernama Sasuke akan berpacaran dengan gadis manapun asal ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Selalu begitu! Dan Naruto mengutuki dirinya tatkala ia dengan cerobohnya memperkenalkan gadis pujaannya kepada pemuda-berambut-pantat-ayam itu.

"Aaargh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, masih sebal dengan kebodohannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak lepas kontrol. Ayahnya sudah memarahinya berkali-kali karena ia tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Daripada kesal terus, mending aku makan Ramen Ichiraku saja!" Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuju Kedai Ramen langganannya. Disana, ia tak sengaja bertemu Neji, kenalannya dari Dojo tempat dimana ia berlatih.

"Yo, Neji-san!" sapanya ketika Neji juga tampak memandang dirinya.

Neji mengangguk.

"Teuchi-san! Ramen satu!" Naruto duduk di samping kakak seperguruannya itu, tak memperdulikan sikap dingin pemuda berambut panjang bak model iklan shampo yang terkenal akan sikap over-protective terhadap adik perempuannya, Hinata.

"Apa kabar Hinata?" tanya Naruto mencoba memulai percakapan.

Neji mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Apa maumu?"

Naruto sweatdrop. "Hei, hei! Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya," jelas Naruto secepat mungkin sebelum Neji sempat menyerangnya.

Neji menatap Naruto tajam. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Naruto menggaruk ujung hidungnya, tampak berpikir keras. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan Hinata walau merka satu dojo dan ia sendiri tak tertarik dengan gadis pemalu satu itu. "Entahlah. Oh iya, aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu tatkala Sakura-chan mengajakku untuk ikut _double date_. Setangkap aku, Hinatalah pasangan _date_ untuk-"

"APPAA?!" teriak Neji gusar. Wajahnya terlihat berkedut dan marah. Beberapa pengunjung kedai tampak menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Waaa-! Tunggu! Aku tak tau apa-apa! Sakura-chan yang merancang semuanya! Sungguh!"

Neji memutar bola matanya, tampak masih sedikit tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas keras dan mulai menggerutu, "Apa sih yang dilakukan gadis bodoh itu? Kerjaan juga cuma ngegambaaar saja! Seharusnya dia itu lebih sering berlatih di dojo daripada melakukan kegiatan tak bermanfaat seperti itu!"

"Ini ramennya Naruto! Neji-san juga!" seru Teuchi sambil meletakkan semangkuk ramen panas nan lezat di hadapan Naruto dan Neji.

Naruto menyengir lebar, melupakan sejenak percakapannya dengan Neji. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto pun melahap habis ramen di mangkuknya dengan cepat lalu ia tertawa bangga setelah tetesan terakhir dari kuah ramen masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Hahaha! Ramen paman emang paling nikmat!"

Teuchi terkekeh bangga. "Tentu saja!"

Neji melengos melihat sikap Naruto. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih tak habis pikir dengan tipe pemuda kesukaan adik kesayangannya itu. Apa sih yang dilihat Hinata dari pemuda-kuning di hadapannya ini?

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji, sambil terkekeh ia berkata, "Sekeras apa pun Neji-san melarang Hinata untuk berhenti menggambar, aku yakin Hinata tak akan berhenti. Kalau Neji-san memang sayang dengan Hinata, biarkanlah ia memilih arah hidupnya. Tugas seorang kakak bukan untuk memilihkan apa yang terbaik bagi sang adik tapi untuk membimbing pilihan sang adik agar pilihan tersebut menjadi yang terbaik nantinya."

Neji tertegun. Sungguh, ia masih belum mengerti dan ia memang tidak mau mengerti betapa misteriusnya Naruto di saat-saat tertentu.

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Neji lalu melahap ramennya yang mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit gelap dengan rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi. Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan ia belum sekali pun mendatangi taman kota tempat dimana ia selalu dapat menemukan pemuda-pelit-suara yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya.

Hinata mearik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia berusaha untuk tenang tapi tampaknya jantungnya masih tak bisa dijinakkan. Ia berdebar-debar. Hinata sungguh tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkannya jikalau ia bertemu Sasuke. Ya, nama pemuda itu Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecut karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah punya gadis yang ia sayangi, sahabat Hinata sendiri.

Hinata melangkah perlahan menuju tempat duduk beratap yang mulai tampak dikejauhan. setelah cukup dekat dengan tempat duduk beratap itu, Hinata berhenti dan menatap sekeliling. sosok Sasuke tak bisa ia temukan. Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sebuah suara menyahut dari arah belakang Hinata.

Hinata kaget. Dengan terburu-buru ia membalikkan badannya dan tak disuga, ia terpeleset karena lumpur yang licin. Badannya pun limbung, Hinata memejamkan matanya, bersiap menghantam tanah dan-

Seseorang menangkap pinggangnya, merasakan putaran pada tubuhnya dan tatkala Hinata membuka matanya ia terkesiap. Bisa dirasakannya nafas lembut Sasuke yang wajah tampannya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Darah mengalir deras ke kepala Hinata, pipinya mulai memanas. Sasuke tampak tak berniat untuk menjauh, pemuda itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua mata pemuda itu menatap bibir ranum Hinata dan Hinata pun-

Cegukh! Suara aneh terdengar dari mulut Hinata disertai gerakan kejut di bahu kecilnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi, cegukan-cegukan mulai terdengar bersambungan. Hinata panik. Ia tampak tak bisa menghentikan cegukannya yang datang tiba-tiba.

Cegukh! Cegukh! Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menahan rasa malu yang mulai mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

Fuh! Terdengar desahan tawa lalu terdengarlah alunan tawa yang berusaha ditahan oleh si pemilik tawa. Hinata yang sekarang sudah dapat berdiri dengan seimbang membuka matanya dan ia pun mendapati Sasuke dengan wajah tampannya yang sedang tertawa geli. Rintik hujan masih turun dengan lembut, membasahi kedua insan yang sudah tak lagi dilindungi oleh payung-payung yang hilang entah kemana. Tetes air hujan berjatuhan dari rambut Sasuke, menambah pesona pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Hinata ternganga. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Sungguh, pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini memutuskan kesadaran dirinya dengan lingkungannya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju ke pemuda yang masih asik tertawa. Debaran jatung terdengar semakin keras. Aliran darah mengalir dengan deras di dalam nadi Hinata. Pemandangan di sekitar memburam, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang menjadi fokus pandangan.

Tawa Sasuke mulai mereda namun bisa dilihat beberapa titik air mata di sudut mata pemuda yang memegangi perutnya karena tak bisa menahan geli. Sasuke menghela nafas, sisa-sisa tawanya masih tampak diwajahnya, meninggalkan semburat senyum tulus yang begitu menawan Hinata dalam lamunannya hingga Sasuke mengucapkan dua kalimat yang melemparkan Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau benar-benar menarik Hinata. Itulah mengapa aku mencintaimu."

**To be Continued ...**

.

* * *

Hello Hello ! Its me ! Walau tak banyak yang review, tapi entah kenapa ending menggantung itu bikin gatal.

So, this is the sequel of my rain series. well, I call them Rain Series, hehe.

Anyway, I would love it if you, readers and seniors review this stories, either because the plot or miss typo or OOC maybe ? Hehe.

OH, and I want to tell you something that the SASUKE who I choose for this story isn't kind of a too cold person.

Why ? Hoho. Azura nggak kuat bikin yang dingin-dingin. Nanti membeku. DAN Azura nggak tau gimana kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta tapi yang pasti dia jadi lucu.

Sasuke : Maksud lo gue lucu ? Darimananya ?! #deathglare

Azura : Bukan lucu biasa tapi lucu tanda kutip !

Sasuke : Dasar cewek ! Nggak jelas ! Hn.

Azura : Suka suka Azura, buu ! #pout

Anyway, maaf banget bagi para Naruto's Fans yang nggak terlalu suka Sasuke versi Azura. #bow

See you later minna-san !


	2. The Steps

**Sketch, Sound and Love**

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Om Kishimoto and I don't get any profit from it.

Warning : OOC. AU. Miss typo. Newbie Author.

Note : Sequel of "Rain, Sketch and You" and "Rain, Sound and You". It would be better if you read the prequels first. Hope you can enjoy this story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Steps**

"Kamu benar-benar menarik Hinata. Itulah mengapa aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke dengan mulusnya, tidak mengingat bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik seorang gadis berambut pink yang saat ini sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Yang tentu saja, tidak disadari oleh kedua insan yang hanyut dalam dunia mereka.

Sang gadis merah jambu tentu saja terkejut. Hatinya terasa pedih diiringi munculnya tetesan-tetesan bening di kedua sudut matanya dan mengalir di pipi mulusnya yang mulai memerah karena sedih, kecewa juga amarah. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia hanya ingin tahu, kemana sahabat pemalunya itu tatkala hujan turun di pagi hari. Ya, ia hanya ingin tahu, mengapa setiap hujan turun, Hinata selalu terlihat lebih bahagia daripada biasanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, kemana sang sahabat kabur dari sekolah tatkala hujan turun. Hanya itu. Hanya-

Hiks.

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya, berlari menjauh dari sahabat dan pacar yang ia sayangi. Hatinya sakit tak terkira. Ia pun menangis, tak luput suara sesegukan yang terdengar begitu erih di telinga.

Saat ini, Sakura hanya ingin berlari, berlari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana ternyata sahabat dan pacarnya saling mengenal dan jelas-jelas saling menyukai!

Ia bodoh! Bodoh! Tentu saja Sasuke tak menyukainya! Kenal saja baru! Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya dari dulu? Kenapa?

Tapi, ada hal lain yang ia tak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke mau berpacaran dengannya? KENAPA?! PADAHAL IA KEBURU SUDAH CINTA MATI DENGAN PEMUDA ITU! Hatinya menjerit-jerit, menambah pedih rasa yang menjalar di sanubarinya.

Ia terus berlari, terus berlari hingga-

Bruk!

Ia menabrak seseorang. Ya, seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang langsung menahan lengannya tatkala orang itu menyadari keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng, namun air mata terus meluruh dari kedua matanya yang sudah memerah, dan bengkak.

Naruto tak melepaskan genggamannya. Ia membelai pipi Sakura dan mulai bertanya lagi. "Siapa yang sudah membuatmu menangis? Katakan! Aku akan membuatnya mampus!"

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Ja-jangan..."

Naruto tampak mulai kesal. Ia berpikir dan sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. "Sasuke ya?"

Sakura tak membalas tapi bahunya bergerak terkejut. Dan itu membuat Naruto yakin siapa pelaku yang membuat Sakura menangis.

"Teme~!" seru Naruto geram. "Akan kuhajar dia!"

"Jangan!" seru Sakura, menahan kedua lengan NAruto yang mulai melepaskannya. "Kumohon jangan!"

"KENAPA?!" teriak Naruto murka. "Ia sudah membuatmu menangis! Kau itu cewek kuat! Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis! Kalau si bedebah itu berhasil membuatmu menangis, berarti dia sudah benar-benar sialan! Aku-!

"Kumohon! Jangan, Naruto!" potong Sakura, air matanya sudah berhenti. Tapi ia masih terlihat kacau. Matamya bengkak dan wajahnya memerah. Sakura sungguh terlihat sangat kacau.

Gigi-gigi Naruto terdengar saling membentur, menunjukkan betapa ia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "... Kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh menghanjarnya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dan terdengarlah suara yang amat perih dan menyesakkan. "Aku... aku men... aku mencintai Sasuke."

Kedua mata Naruto membesar. Ia dapat merasakan tali amarahnya mulai menipis dan hampir putus. Bedebah itu! Tidak mau tau! Ia harus menghajar cowok-pantat-ayam-sialan itu! HARUS!

.

.

.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji kepada Hinata yang tampak melamun tak sadarkan diri. "HINATA!"

Hinata tampak terkejut dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Neji. "Ya, Neji-nii?"

Neji mendekati Hinata dengan gusar, wajahnya terlihat marah tentu saja. "Kamu ngapain sih? Ngelamun aja kerjaannya! Apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu? Gambar lagi? Iya? Gambar aja yang kamu pikirin! Kamu itu penerus dojo! Nyadar nggak sih? Jawab!"

Hinata terlihat hampir menangis. Akhir-akhir ini sang kakak semakin galak dan semakin menyeramkan di mata Hinata. Hinata sudah dibentak berkali-kali dan kakaknya itu tidak terlihat bosan untuk membentaknya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, pun suaranya. "Ma, maaf Neji-nii. A, aku bukan melamun ten, tentang gambar."

Neji mengurut pusat keningnya, pusing. "Lalu apa? Aku masih terima jika kau memiliki hobi menggambar yang tidak jelas itu. Tapi, kalau latihan kamu di dojo menjadi terganggu, aku tak bisa terima!"

Hinata makin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Ugh, ia benci jika kakaknya itu sudah memarahinya di dojo. Hinata bahkan makin bingung, karena Neji hanya marah-marah kepadanya tapi tidak kepada Hanabi, adik perempuannya. _Sungguh, ini tidak adil!_ Batin Hinata.

"Ma, maaf Neji-nii."

Neji mendecih, tanda ia sangat kesal. "Aku tak mau tau! Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menggambar, aku akan mengambil bukumu dan membakarnya."

Hinata terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya bakal sekejam itu. "Neji-nii! Jangan!"

Neji membalikkan badannya, menandakan bahwa keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Air mata sudah di ujung mata sampai ia mendengar suara seseorang yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"Permisi! Saya ingin belajar bela diri di dojo ini!"

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan mencari orang yang menjadi sumber suara itu. Terlihatlah di pintu dojo seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam juga sedang berbalik menatapnya _intens_.

Hinata tanpa sadar membalikkan wajahnya. Debar di jantungnya menggila. Wajahnya memanas. Ia kembali teringat pengakuan Sasuke kemarin pagi. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Bodohnya, setelah Sasuke mengatakan perasaanya pada Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa berlari. Ya, berlari. Ia tidak kuat. Jantungnya tak kuat. Makanya ia hanya bisa berlari.

Tapi, Hinata tak menyangka pemuda bermata onyx itu akan datang ke dojonya.

Ini gila! Ya, ini gila!

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tampak _shock_ tatkala ia menunjukkan kertas surat izin wali untuk ikut bela diri di dojo Hyuuga. Di sampingnya, kakak laki-lakinya menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. Ruang keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi hening tatkala Sasuke memberitahukan keinginannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kesal. "Apa sih? Aneh apa, aku pengen ikut bela diri?"

Itachi menelan ludah dengan cepat. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Alasannya apa nih? Kamu kesambar petir ya? Tiba-tiba ingin belajar bela diri. Nggak mungkin banget tiba-tiba kamu dapet ilham untuk belajar kayak gituan. Nggak mungkin!"

Sasuke panas mendengarnya. Ia jadi berpikir, semalas apa ia dulu. Sampai-sampai keluarganya _shock_ seperti itu. "Aniki tidak perlu tau! Lagian, Aniki juga belajar di dojo itu kan?"

Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berdehem. "Aku sih wajar pengen belajar, biar kuat. Lah, kamu? Pemalas kayak kamu pasti punya niatan aneh."

Fugaku berdehem. "Sasuke, sebelum ayah menanda-tangani surat ini, berikan suatu alasan dulu. Ayah khawatir, dengan kegiatan ekstrim seperti ini, akan memperparah pendengaranmu."

Mikoto mengangguk, menyutujui suaminya. "Ibu juga khawatir loh."

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku..."

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi menatap anggota keluarga kesayangan mereka itu dengan tajam, penasaran. Sasuke jadi sebal juga, di-_over-protective_-in seperti ini.

"Aku pengen ketemu cewek yang kusuka. Jadi, tanda tangan sana! Awas enggak!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi berdiri dari sofa lalu berteriak kaget, "APAAAAA~?!"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A, apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sakura tak memandang Hinata, matanya berpaling ke jendela kelas yang hanya menampikan pemandangan kota di luar sana. Sakura tau Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik, buka perebut pacar orang. Tapi, hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Sungguh, sakit banget jika pacarmu sendiri jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kesayanganmu. Ya, meskipun Hinata adalah sahabatnya, ia tak bisa. Ia akan membenci Hinata. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Jadi-

"Kamu punya telinga kan Hinata? Aku bilang, kita akan berhenti dulu jadi sahabat. Jangan dekati aku sampai aku mau berdekatan lagi denganmu. Mengerti?" Sakura melirik Hinata yang memucat. Wajah Hinata sudah berubah warna layaknya seputih kertas. Sakura meringis di dalam hati. _Penjahatnya disini, aku ya?_ Batin Sakura, mengolok dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tak menjawab pun tak mengangguk. Pikiran gadis berambut panjang itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Tapi, yang ia tahu, hanya ada satu alasan yang jelas, kenapa sahabat yang disayanginya itu menjauh. Ya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, hanya SASUKE.

Hinata menatap Sakura sendu. Apa Sakura sudah tau tentang pengakuan Sasuke? Tapi,kapan? Kok bisa? Hinata membisu. Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Ia pengecut. Seorang pecundang. Dan ia sangat menydari itu.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tahu Hinata hanya akan membisu, ia pun melangkah pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Badan Hinata bergetar. Air mata sudah hampir lepas dari pertahanannya. Hinata kembali memutar otaknya. Sasuke yang jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura yang merupakan pacar Sasuke dan sahabatnya. Hinata menyadari kalau ia harus memilih.

"Aku memilih Sakura. Ya, Sakura adalah Sahabatku," gumam Hinata lirih.

_Pertama-tama, aku harus berbicara dengan Sasuke! Harus!_ Batin Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengernyit. _Tapi, bagaimana caranya?_

**To be continued...**

* * *

Ehem, semoga saja fic ini tidak aneh. Hehe.

Now, terima kasih buat** Axx-29**, **lavenderchia**, dan **Natsumi Kyoko** untuk review-nya. Arigatou~

Ditunggu saran dan kritik juga masukan agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Jaa nee~!


	3. Broken and Rebuild Rain

**Sketch, Sound and Love**

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Om Kishi and I don't get any profit from it.

Warning : OOC. AU. Miss typo. Newbie Author.

Note : Sequel of "Rain, Sketch and You" and "Rain, Sound and You". It would be better if you read the prequels first. Hope you can enjoy this story!

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Broken and Rebuild Rain**

Sasuke memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Tingkahnya ini membuat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Sasuke itu pemuda dengan sifat cool, pemalas dan tak mau tahu. Nah, melihat sasuke yang lahap banget, ibunya jadi tersenyum.

"Ibu jadi ingin ketemu dengan gadis yang kamu suka itu," ujar Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

Fugaku manggut-manggut. "Hmm, ayah juga."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya. "Aku juga! Siapa sih yang bisa bikin adik pemalasku ini jadi ceria begini. Dunia benar-benar sudah kebalik."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hn, diam deh."

Itachi menyenggol lengan adik kesayangannya itu."Aih, jangan pelit begitu."

Mikoto terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua anak laki-lakinya. "Wah, wah. Itachi, kalau kamu bertingkah seperti itu di depan para gadis, image kamu juga bakal berubah banget loh."

Itachi berdehem. "Sikapku ke orang lain dengan sikapku ke Sasuke tentu saja beda. Aku kan sayang Sasuke!"

Sasuke berakting muntah. "Stop! Menjijikkan sekali! Kau gila apa Aniki?"

Itachi tertawa renyah. "Demi adikku, aku akan melakukan apa pun!"

"Hentikan!"

"I Love You Sasuke!"

Buk!

Karena saking jijiknya dengan tingkah sang kakak, Sasuke tanpa sengaja melempar mangkuk nasinya ke wajah Itachi.

"Ah, gomen." Sasuke menyengir lebar.

Berikutnya, terdengarlah gerutuan Itachi disambut dengan gelak tawa Fugaku dan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang serius mengikuti instruksinya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak menyangka ia akan mengajari Sasuke dalam berlatih. Ia teringat kembali petuah Neji.

_'Ia adik dari sahabatku, jadi ajari dia dasarnya dengan baik. Setelahnya, ia baru akan masuk ke grup sesuai kemampuannya.'_

Hinata kenal dengan Itachi karena Itachi juga murid dojo ini dan Itachi sungguh jago dalam bela diri. Hinata juga selalu kagum dengan cara Itachi bergaul dengan kakaknya, Neji. Itachi selalu bisa membuat kakaknya itu tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia bisa menemukan orang yang bisa membuat Neji tersenyum. Dirinya saja sudah tak ingat kapan ia bisa membuat Neji tersenyum.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata menggerutu karena Sasuke sudah berani memanggil dengan given-name miliknya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Kau melamun."

Hinata malu karena pemuda itu menyadarinya. "Ah, ma-maaf. Ada yang kupikirkan." Suara Hinata begitu lirih karena malu.

Sasuke tak membalas, ia hanya terdiam. Wajahnya tampak kesal akan sesuatu tapi Hinata tak tau apa penyebabnya. Hinata pun kembali memberikan contoh-contoh dasar beladiri hingga sebuah teriakan membahana di dojo.

"KENAPA KAMU ADA DISINI?" geram Naruto dengan wajah marah dan mata merah.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, kau menemukanku."

Naruto menggeram, giginya bergemeletuk. "Berani-beraninya kau kabur dariku! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Naruto meraih kerah baju bela diri Sasuke lalu menariknya dengan kasar. "Heh, kau belajar bela diri? Buat apa? Apa ada hal menarik disini hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Hn. Jangan dekatkan wajahmu itu. Mulutmu bau sekali."

Naruto tampak kaget lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia membanting Sasuke. Suara debuman anatara tubuh Sasuke dan lantai begitu keras hingga Hinata panik ketika mendengarnya. Sasuke kan pemula! Ia belum tau cara melindungi diri.

Sasuke merintih ketika ia menyadari kepalanya pening dan telinganya berdengung. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, tak mengira badannya selemah ini. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit namun kepalanya begitu berkunang-kunang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan membantunya untuk duduk dan ketika ia mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang baik hati itu, ia tercekat.

"Hinata."

Hinata tampak khawatir. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Telinganya masih berdengung. Suara Hinata yang begitu kecil tak terjangkau indera pendengarannya. Ia kembali mengumpat.

Namun, tak lama setelah, seseorang menariknya berdiri dengan paksa. Sasuke sempat limbung namun ia bertahan.

"Hei, teme. Ayo kita bertanding," seru Naruto dengan nada yang begitu rendah. Ia masih tampak begitu kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi itu tidak ingin terlihat lemah, ia pun memasang tampak jijik. "Apa kau begitu sukanya dengan gadis pink itu sehingga berbuat seperti ini?"

Naruto melemparkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke berhasil mengelak. "TENTU SAJA! AKU TIDAK SEPERTIMU YANG MEMPERMAINKAN ORANG SEENAKNYA!"

"Jadi kamu ingin Sakura kan? Baiklah, aku akan memutuskannya. Lagian, aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak dulu."

BUAKKK!

Sebuah hantaman kembali mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit kesakitan. Telinganya tak berhenti berdengung. Ia mulai tak bisa mengendalikan sikapnya. Sasuke terjerebab ke lantai.

"Sial," lirih Sasuke ketika dengungan di telinganya semakin nyaring.

Hinata yang sedari melihat pertengkaran itu jadi panik. Neji sedang tidak ada di dojo pun ayah dan beberapa keluarga yang lain. Mereka sedang ada acara di luar. Hinata lah memegang tanggung jawab di sore yang dingin ini. Murid-murid lain hanya menonton dan tak ada yang berani melerai. Naruto terkenal akan kehebatannya sih.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat Sasuke yang terus dihajar oleh Naruto. Seberapa pun ia suka Naruto dulu, ia tetap kesal melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke juga sama, seenaknya saja ia mempermainkan wanita!

Naruto mulai melayangkan pukulan lagi namun sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di wajah Sasuke, badan Naruto melayang ke arah berlawanan. Semua pun sadar bahwa Naruto telah dibanting oleh Hinata si penerus dojo. Semua pun tercegang, mulai menyadari betapa kuatnya si gadis pemalu itu.

Hinata berbalik ke arah Sasuke, wajah gadis itu terlihat marah. "Uchiha-kun! Jangan mempermainkan Sakura!" teriak gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sekarang. Gadis itu berteriak sih. "Kau lebih memilih Sakura dibanding aku kan, Hinata?" tebak Sasuke dengan nada kalem, tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya tersayat.

Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca. Kembali teringat wajah sedih Sakura. "I-iya."

Sasuke kali ini tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tapi ia terus melanjutkan apa yang harus ia katakan. "Kau bilang aku tak boleh mempermainkanSakura, tapi jika kamu memintaku untuk tidak memutuskan Sakura, itu sama saja memintaku untuk terus mempermainkan gadis pink itu. Karena aku tak mencintainya maka aku takkan baik padanya. Kau mau itu Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia tak memikirkan sejauh itu.

Sasuke mendesah. "Yang aku suka adalah kamu, Hinata. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya kamu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata tercekat. Hatinya membuncah oleh rasa bahagia juga sedih. Bahagia karena ia juga menyadari betapa ia menyukai pemuda sombong di depannya ini dan sedih bgeitu ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengkhianati sahabatnya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tidak tau harus melakukan atau berkata apa.

Tapi, semua menjadi kacau tatkala Sasuke jatuh ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Hinata membelalak lalu menjerit, "UCHIHA-KUN!"

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah putih. Ah, tanpa ia harus bertanya dimana ia sekarang, Sasuke tahu dia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping ranjangnya dan menemukan gadis berambut pink sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang tak terdefinisi antara senang dan... takut?

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hai Sasuke!"

"Dimana keluargaku?"

"Mereka sedang bersama dokter yang menanganimu. Aku diminta untuk menjagamu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama lalu menghela nafas. "Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Mata Sakura melebar. Wajahnya kembali terlihat takut. Sasuke kali ini tahu kenapa gadis itu tampak ketakutan.

Gadis itu tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Tapi, yang diinginkan Sasuke bukan gadis itu dan ia yakin, gadis itu akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Aku tak mencintaimu," kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Mata Sakura mulai memerah.

"Aku menyukai Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura mulai terisak.

"Dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan pria yang lebih baik dan lebih mencintaimu daripada aku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi... tapi..."

"Aku sakit Sakura."

Kali ini, perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura berhenti untuk menangis dan mulai terlihat bingung.

"Pendengaranku tak sesehat orang biasa. Aku sakit Sakura dan aku tak yakin kau bisa bersama denganku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak suka tatkala orang kasihan padaku."

Sakura teringat Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau mengejarnya. Kau ingin Hinata."

Wajah Sasuke melunak. "Entah kenapa, jika itu Hinata, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dada Sakura terasa sakit. Ia sadar ia cemburu dengan Hinata. Ia sadar... ia takkan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke bagaimana pun caranya.

Sakura akan mengangkat bendera putih. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak pacaran lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih Sakura. Kalau aku boleh jujur, dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah berpacaran denganmu, kau yang paling sedikit membuatku kesal."

Sakura tertawa geli. "Jadi aku pernah membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya, karena Naruto begitu menyukaimu. Aku jadi kesal karena makhluk-pirang itu selalu mengejarku."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku tau itu."

"Kau takkan menerima si pirang itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku perlu menata hatiku dulu."

Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya ke jendela. "Aku ingin Hinata yang ada disini."

Sakura mendecih. "Huh, dasar. Sebegitu cepatnya kau mengusirku. Aku masih baik tau, sudah mau menajgamu!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau memang gadis aneh. Aku cukup menyukaimu."

Sakura tertunduk lesu."Tapi tak cukup lebih banyak dari kau menyukai Hinata."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dan berseru, "Sekali kalu menyakiti sahabatku, aku takkan memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi aku sudah mendapat restu hm."

"Jangan senang dulu! Aku masih tak menerima kau bersama Hinata!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hn. Aku juga tak butuh restumu kok."

Muncul urat kekesalan di wajah Sakura. "DASAR SASUKE SIALAN!"

**To be contonued...**

.

.

**Uwaaahh! UTS udah lewat! Khukhukhu... bahagianya... #mutermuter**

**Terima kasih buat Han **BaekHye**,** aindri961**,** Axx-29**,** Guest**,** Fans sasuhina **dan** Katsumi** karena sudah bersedia untuk me-review dan memberi kritikan juga saran.**

**Moga moga readers nggak bosan atau benci sama cerita Azura.**

**Anyway, ditunggu saran, kritik dan masukannya ya! Review maksudnya. Hehe.**

**Thank you and see you later! #bow **


	4. Confession Rain

**Sketch, Sound and Love**

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Om Kishi and I don't get any profit from it.

Warning : OOC. AU. Miss typo. Newbie Author.

Note : Sequel of "Rain, Sketch and You" and "Rain, Sound and You". It would be better if you read the prequels first. Hope you can enjoy this story!

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**Confession Rain**

Dojo Hyuuga telah sepi sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan menyisakan hanya 2 pemuda tampan yang masih asik bertanding. Neji pun akhirnya berhasil membanting Itachi dan membuat Itachi mendengus kesal karena kehabisan tenaga. Neji tertawa karena berhasil emngalahkan sahabatnya kali ini, sejak kterakhir mereka bertanding, Neji lah yang kalah.

"Ck. Aku kalah." Itachi menyeka peluh yang ada di dahinya.

Neji menyerahkan sebuah botol air minum, sebuah senyuman tipis tersampir di wajahnya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "_You really know me so well, pal_."

Neji duduk di sebelah Itachi yang sudah bersila di lantai dan menghabiskan air di botol yang ia berikan. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi aneh."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Adikku sedang jatuh cinta."

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. _Lalu?_ pikirnya heran.

Seperti mengetahui pikiran Neji, Itachi menjawab, "Ya aku sedih aja gitu. Adik kesayangan aku sudah mulai menapaki jalan menuju kedewasaan."

Neji mendengus. "Dasar, _Brother Complex_."

"Kamu juga, _Sister Complex_." Itachi mencibir.

Hening.

"Lupakan itu," ujar Itachi tampak semangat lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai sambil menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. "Kau tahu siapa yang disukai adikku?"

Neji menggeleng.

"Hi-na-ta," ujar itachi dengan pengucapan yang begitu lambat, menerka-nerka bagaimana reaksi si sahabat.

Mata Neji membulat. Wajahnya memucat.

Itachi tertawa geli ketika melihat reaksi Neji. Ia beranjak duduk dari posisi berbaring. "Menarik bukan? Sasukeku yang cuek itu suka dengan adikmu yang pemalu itu. Takdir memang aneh."

Neji yang tadi membeku dengan wajah kaget mulai kembali mengambil alih ketenangannya. "Lalu? Kamu mau apa dengan mengatakan itu padaku?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan sang adik, Sasuke. Memutar bola mata. "Kau suka dengan Hinata kan?"

Sekali lagi mata Neji membulat.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau kira aku tak tau?"

Neji memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dari pergelangan tangannya lalu mengikat rambut panjang sebahunya. "Kau tak usah menyangkalnya. Lagian, kalian kan bukan saudara kandung. Apa salahnya jika jatuh cinta dengan sepupu sendiri?"

"Tapi, kau akan tetap mendukung adikmu kan?" ujar Neji dengan nada yakin.

Itachi terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Sasuke kan Nomor Satu! _Sorry, pal_."

Neji menghela nafas, tampak begitu lelah. "Tak perlu. Aku juga tak ada keinginan untuk mengembangkan perasaan ini."

Itachi mendengus kesal. "_Up to you_. Tapi, jangan menyesal nantinya."

Wajah Neji tampak tenang tapi tatapan matanya begitu kelam. "Tenang saja. Itu takkan terjadi."

Itachi menatap Neji dengan tatapan kesal. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "_I hope so_." Itachi beranjak berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Aku pulang ya? Sasuke bakal keluar Rumah Sakit besok. Aku nggak ingin telat untuk menjemputnya."

Neji tersenyum. "Ya. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap sketsa-sketsa sebuah sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik ke belakang beserta mata onyx yang tajam. Keramaian kelas tak mengusiknya dari memandangi sketsa-sketsa favoritnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?" tanya sebuah suara.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku sketsa. "Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum ramah ketika melihat sketsa-sketsa yang berada di hadapan Hinata. "Kau benar-benar suka dengan Sasuke ya?"

Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eng-enggak kok!"

Sakura merengut kesal. "Kau benar-benar pengecut tau! Egois dikit kek!"

Hinata kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. "Ta-tapi..."

Sakura mendengus kesal, tapi tatapanan matanya sedikit pilu. "Aku sudah putus dengan Sasuke."

Mata Hinata membulat kaget.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Cowok sombong itu lebih mencintaimu daripada aku. jadi, kami meutuskan untuk berpisah."

Hinata menganga. Namun tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, aku tak mau tahu!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hinata yang tampak kaget. "Kau harus menerimanya."

Hinata salah tingkah, "Ta-tapi..."

Sakura memegang kedua pundak Hinata, menatap mata Hinata tajam. "Kita sahabat kan?"

Hinata menatap balik Sakura dengan tatapan sedih juga sayang. Sejurus kemudian, Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. Sakura cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat pemalunya itu. Beberapa murid yang berada di kelas menatap mereka penasaran.

"Aku sayang Sakura. Kita sahabat selamanya." Hinata melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Maaf."

Air mata pun mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura, menampakkan betapa sebenarnya Sakura begitu sedih dan sakit hati. Gadis pink itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras di luar rumah. Sasuke yang berada di ruang tamu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kosong. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan menuju pintu rumah.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana kamu?" seru sebuah suara yang terdengar marah.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mendapati ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Halo bu. Cuma mau jalan-jalan aja."

"Di luar lagi hujan sayang. Kamu juga baru keluar Rumah Sakit kemarin," seru Mikoto khawatir.

Sasuke memalingkan tatapannya dari tatapan galak ibunya. "Ada yang mau Sasuke temui. _Bye_, Bu!" Sasuke dengan serampangan memakai sepatunya dan meraih payung yang ada di etalase dan dengan sedikit berlari keluar melalui pintu rumah, meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatap pintu rumah dengan tatapan geli.

Mikoto cukup kaget ketika melihat wajah memerah anak bungsunya itu. Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak muda."

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima pesan dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal. Tapi, tak disangkany itu adalah pesan singkat dari Hinata.

_[Sasuke, aku kangen kamu. Kutunggu di taman kota. Hinata Hyuuga.]_

Sasuke tak habis pikir kalau Hinata bakal mengirim pesan seperti itu. Sangat tidak seperti Hinata biasanya. Tapi, ia tak ambil pusing. Pokoknya, ia harus secepatnya sampai ke tempat Hinata berada.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap rintik hujan yang turun dari tempat duduk beratap yang menjadi tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura yang tadi bersamanya sedang pergi ke toilet. Hinata mendesah. Ah, ia kangen Sasuke.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah sosok dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan mata onyx tampak mendekat dengan payung transparant digenggaman. Mata Hinata membelalak.

"Uchiha-kun," gumamnya kaget. Hinata langsung meraih payung yang ada di sampingnya, membuka payung itu dengan cepat dan berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke yang tampak makin tampan di matanya dari hari ke hari.

Sasuke yang sudah ada di hadapan Hinata menatap tajam Hinata. Mata onyxnya begitu tajam namun hangat. Ada kelembutan di kedua mata pemuda itu yang membuat Hinata meleleh. Jantung hinata berdebar dengan kencang, ia sadar, ia sudah sangat jatuh jauh ke dalam lubang yang namanya Cinta.

"Aku datang sesuai permintaanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan kalem.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang deg-degan jadi bingung. "Permintaan?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam lalu meraih handphone-nya dari saku celana, mengotak-atik sebentar kemudian menunjukkan sebuah pesan.

Hinata menatap pesan itu lalu membacanya. Wajah gadis berambut panjang itu langsung memerah setelah membaca pesan yang membuatnya kalang kabut.

Itu memang nomornya tapi ia tak pernah mengirim pesan seperti itu.

Ah, Sakura! Ya, Sakura tadi sempat meminjam handphone-nya lalu bermain dengan handphone-nya sambil menampakkan wajah ceria dan kekehan yang membuat Hinata heran.

"Ini bukan kamu ya yang ngirim?" tebak Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat mennggeleng. "Bu-bukan aku."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kecewa.

Hening.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, menatap tanah berlumpur yang dipijaknya. Gadis itu tak tau harus berbincang apa dengan Sasuke.

"Kita berteduh aja ya. Basah," ajak Sasuke lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menarik Hinata ke tempat duduk beratap.

Hinata kaget ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik Sasuke tapi ia tak melawan. Namun, hal itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa malu yang membuncah dari dadanya.

Kedua remaja itu pun duduk bersampingan di tempat duduk beratap. Sasuke memposisikan badannya menghadap Hinata. Gadis yang ditatap tampak gugup. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat betapa kikuknya si gadis sketsa.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata kaget dan tanpa sadar mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata peraknya mulai berair. "A-aku..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata reflek mundur tapi dengan sigap Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Hinata, menahan gadis itu agar tidak kabur seperti ketika ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu kabur lagi."

Hinata memalingkan tatapannya dari mata onyx yang menatapnya lembut. Tapi, ia jadi malah menatap bibir Sasuke yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu..." Hinata panik.

Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus mendekat hingga sebuah suara kejut terdengar.

Hinata cegukan, lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang panik dengan cegukan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia sempat terpaku lalu tersenyum geli dan setelahnya ia tertawa. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa jikalau Hinata deg-degan, gadis itu akan cegukan.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata hingga cegukan gadis itu hilang. Hinata tampak lega setelah yakin cegukannya takkan muncul lagi.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Hinata yang dipanggil menoleh lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan sebuah bibir yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Di depan matanya sebuah mata menyipit, memberikan sensasi yang membuat Hinata hanya bisa terpaku. Sasuke mencium Hinata lembut dan lama, menikmati setiap detiknya hingga ia pun melepas ciuman manis itu.

Hinata masih terdiam dengan mata terpaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik, "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Sasuke lalu dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sasuke tentu saja kaget dengan serangan itu tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Sasuke meraih helaian rambut Hinata lalu meletakkannya di belakang telinga Hinata kemudian beralih ke dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya. Hinata dengan malu-malu mengangkat wajahnya.

Sasuke mencium Hinata lagi. Hinata kali ini menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ohya, Hinata," seru Sasuke setelah bibir mereka berpisah, "aku ingin kamu menggambar kita berdua yang sedang berciuman. Pasti bagus." Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Hinata memerah tatkala mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang aneh itu. Ditambah lagi ketika Sasuke menampakkan seringaiannya, waduh, jantung Hinata serasa mau copot. Tampan sekali.

"NG-NGGAK BISAAA... Terlalu maluu.." ujar gadis itu dengan pipi merah dan mata berair, membuat gadis itu tampak makin manis dan menggiurkan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menelusuri lekuk wajah Hinata dengan jari-jari jenjangnya. "_Well_, setidaknya aku bisa menciummu."

Dan Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata.

Hujan turun dengan deras, menyelemuti kedua remaja itu dengan atmosfer romantis.

Namun, tak jauh dari tempat duduk beratap, Neji menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tatapan terluka.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata."

Neji kemudian berbalik dan pergi menjauh, membawa hatinya yang terluka.

.

.

.

Neji sedang asik duduk di teras rumah, menikmati suara jangkrik sambil menatap langit malam dengan hiasan bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang yang indah. Seseorang mendekati Neji, Neji yang menyadri itu menoleh dan mendapati Hanabi dengan sebuah piring yang berisi potongan semangka.

"Neji-nii ini ada semangka," ujar gadis yang merupakan adik Hinata sambil meletakkan piring yang dibawanya di dekat Neji.

Neji meraih sebuah potongan semangka. "Terima kasih, Hanabi."

Hanabi menatap Neji lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Neji kalem.

"Aku dengar Hinata-nee sudah punya pacar."

Neji mengangguk.

Hanabi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Lalu Neji-nii menerimanya begitu saja?"

Neji melirik Hanabi, wajahnya tampak kesal. "Diam Hanabi. Dan lupakan tentang hal itu. Aku sendiri sudah melupakannya."

Hanabi mendesis. "Hinata-nee bodoh lebih memilih cowok payah itu daripada Neji-nii."

Neji mendesah. "Hanabi, jangan berkata seperti itu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sudah malam."

Hanabi memegang lengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Neji-nii, kalau begitu sama Hanabi saja. Hanabi suka Neji-nii!"

Neji mengusap kepala Hanabi. "Terima kasih Hanabi. Sekarang, tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Hanabi menatap Neji dengan pandangan terluka. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia pergi ke kamarnya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Hinata-nee? Keahlianku dalam bela diri lebih baik dari Hinata-nee! Aku juga mencintai Neji-nii! Tapi, kenapa Neji-nii tak berpaling padaku?_

Hanabi menatap Hinata yang sedang asik bercanda dengan salah satu pembantu.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hm, menarik." Hanabi tersenyum licik. Ia punya rencana untuk pasangan baru itu. "Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahku, Hinata-nee."

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ehem, ehem... akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata bersatu! Yeah!**

**Tapi, ini belum selesai. Bagaimana dengan mimpi Hinata dan ketidakmampuan Sasuke?**

**Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya!**

**Terima kasih buat **Guest** dan **Katsumi** karena sudah me-review!**

**Ditunggu saran, kritik dan masukkannya juga!**

**Bye-bye and see you later! #bow**


End file.
